Mute
by sharingstories2
Summary: "He was three when the violent abuse started, he was four when he stopped talking" Harry is taken away by his equally abused aunt, to Remus Lupin. Together they try to raise harry who has a special condition. SOME WEASLEY/DUMBLDORE BASHING/MUTE HARRY/ABUSED HARRY *may contain triggers*
1. Introductions

He was three when the violent abuse started, he was four when he stopped talking, he was five when his uncle started to use objects to punish him and he was eight when he realised that his uncle was beating his aunt. Yet his aunt had no clue that Vernon was actually selling and beating his nephew. When she did find out he was ten and had raised hell, even Vernon's usual threats had no effect and when she found out he had _encouraged_ Dudley to beat up his cousin she had all but caused world war three. The days after she had found out were hazy for Harry, Vernon had disappeared, Dudley had been sent off to St Brutus's reform school and Petunia had gotten in contact with a man called Remus whom had known Harry's father, together they had taken Harry away and nursed him back to health but no cure could fix a broken mind. So Remus had introduced Harry to the Weasleys in the hope harry would open up and actually talk again. Remus understood and respected Harry's condition but it was hard to raise a boy who never talked.

Harry got along well with the Weasleys but especially the twins and Ginny. Remus thought that he would have gotten on with Ron the best but even though he was friendly Harry had written that Ron creeped him out. So Remus had left the issue alone.

Harry was at the Weasleys and was grinning from ear to ear, he had known the Weasleys for about a year and a half and after writing down that he had wanted to learn how to fly Petunia had finally allowed the twins to teach him and had even scrubbed together enough money to buy him a broom. So the twins were stood outside after being home from Hogwarts for only a day to teach Harry how to fly, Ginny who had entered her first year was busy telling her family about year so far.

Fred turned to Harry.  
"Okay Harry, it may be a bit scary at first considering your feet won't be on the floor are you okay with that?" Harry nodded enthusiastically.  
"Okay, I want you to stand over your broom and say up, then swing your leg over and think about flying" Harry did as instructed and before he knew it he was flying around the paddock. He looked down to see the twins clapping and cheering, even Ginny had come out to see how he was doing and was wildly cheering. Harry blushed and flew down to the floor. Ginny had wrapped him in a hug before he had even unmounted his broom.  
"Holy Merlin Harry! That was brilliant, I'm so proud of you" Harry blushed and awkwardly hugged her back. The twins laughed and patted Harry on the back.  
"Well done little prodigy, oh how prongs would be proud" that was another thing that everyone had learned. When Remus had learnt that the twins had the map he had told them about the marauders. They had almost fainted when they had learnt the tales of the four and had doubly named Harry prongslet.

Harry grinned at his friends and everyone walked back into the house. Mrs Weasley made sure they were all fed. Shortly afterwards Harry and Ginny went back to Potter Manor.

Potter Manor had fallen into Harry's possession after he turned eleven and had become a lord in the eyes of the wizarding world. He had moved his family in there and had loved it. Family portraits were everywhere and he could even communicate with his parent's portrait.

Harry could hear his guardians before he saw them, they were arguing over whether or not Remus could stay at potter manor during the full moon. They did this every full moon and the outcome was always the same, Remus would stay. Harry walked into the kitchen and smirked, Ginny looked on in confusion as Harry scribbled something onto a piece of paper and handed it to Remus. Remus looked helpless.  
"I know we have a supply of the wolfsbane potion from your fathers vault but what if it doesn't work!" Harry gave him a look and Remus crumbled. Ginny laughed as Petunia patted harry on the head.  
"Thank you, now how about you two go on up to Harry's room and Ginny you can tell Harry all about your first year at Hogwarts." They nodded and ran off to Harry's room.

Harry's room was magnificent. A single bed lay underneath the window, the walls were coated in red and green but with a few flecks of blue and yellow. Ginny always thought that they represented the four Hogwarts houses since Harry himself had never been there. Yet Harry always claimed that that was just how he wanted his room decorated.

Harry sat on his bed expectantly. Ginny grinned and launched into an explanation of the Hogwarts houses, how nice her classmates and how the classes treated her. She was just about to launch into an explanation of a diary she had found amongst her things when she stopped abruptly. She turned to Harry who was looking at her curiously.  
"Harry can you keep a secret?" he nodded and Ginny took a little black diary out if her bag. Harry paused for a moment before a searing pain roared across his scar. He grabbed the diary and threw it across the room. Ginny jumped up and grabbed the book back.  
"Harry what are you doing, you could hurt Tom!" she yelled. Harry fell backwards onto the bed, trying to keep the pain at bay as he grabbed the diary and read three words that momentarily stopped Harry's heart.

 _Tom Marvelo Riddle_

Harry sprung up and sprinted downstairs. Ginny ran after him, confused. Running into Remus's study ad placed the diary in his desk. Remus looked at harry in bewilderment before he too saw to whom the diary belonged.  
"Harry where did you get this?"  
"It's my Mr Lupin" Ginny said timidly. Remus looked at the pair and made them sit down. He knelt down in front of a panic stricken Ginny.  
"Ginny, where did you get this?." He asked, Ginny's eyes watered slightly in fear  
"I found it in my things, I thought my parents had out it in there"  
"Did anything strange happen when you wrote into it, was there any previous entries" Ginny looked at Harry who offered her a warm smile. Ginny's hand shook  
"Well, it wrote back, I thought my parents had enchanted it, why? Am I in trouble" Remus shook his head.  
"No Ginny however I would like to keep this, aside from the diary has anything strange been happening at Hogwarts?"

"The chamber of secrets has been opened and…. And... Well it seemed foolish but I've been blacking out every time there has been an attack" Remus sighed heavily.  
"Okay, Ginny I want to keep this diary if that is okay with you?" Ginny looked to Harry who had his head down and nodded.  
"What's going on Harry?" when harry didn't answer she looked towards Remus.  
"That's a good question but just let me figure out the answer before I answer you, let me insure you aren't in trouble" Ginny nodded and Harry stood up, walking towards Ginny he pulled her out of the study.

The night continued and Harry tried to distract Ginny who had eventually fallen asleep in his room, Harry who had been staring at her hadn't heard Petunia come in. She took one look at his face and instantly saw what was bothering him.  
"She wasn't targeted because of you" When harry didn't reply Petunia carried on.  
"We don't know why she possesses a piece of Voldemort but it isn't your fault, most people don't even think you know about the wizarding world and Voldemort attacks without mercy" when harry didn't do anything to indicate he was listening she walked out the room. Harry spent the rest of the night wondering how his best friend had become a target of a megalomaniac.


	2. Second year

A/N Harry can project his thoughts in times of stress ect as such **this is the font Harry shall project his thought with**

Harry had spent the next few days alone trying to find out what could put a piece of Voldemort into a diary. The only time he was coached out was when Petunia threatened to lock him out of the library but once he had eaten something he spent the rest of his time researching and writing letters to Ginny and the twins who had gone back to Hogwarts. Remus eventually joined in the research after coming back from the full moon. Yet even he had needs but Harry just soldiered on. He eventually found a book that had a mention of the type of thing that Ginny had described. A horcrux. At first he shook his head in belief, he always knew his nemesis was alive but he had hoped and prayed he wasn't. He read definition.

" _A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul... Well, you split your soul, you see, and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged._ "

He dropped the book and began gasping, he ran off to find Remus whose face paled when he read the definition. Remus looked towards Harry who was as still as a statue. He grabbed the book and ripped out ripped out the definition before apparating away.

When he apparated he didn't expect to apparate straight on to Hogwarts grounds. Yet it wasn't just straight onto Hogwarts grounds, it was into Fred and George.  
"Harry!" they yelled, he looked wildly around the room, scanning for Ginny. When he couldn't find her he looked to the twins.  
"She's been taken, to the chamber" they said, faces tired and worn. Harry didn't need to ask where the chamber was, it seemed he just _knew._ He turned and fled the common room.

The chamber seemed to call out to him, enticing him. When he entered the chamber he stood still. The beauty of the chamber had worn off as he saw his best friend lying in a pool of her own blood. He sprinted forward and healed the wound but she wouldn't wake up. He shook her, crying.  
"The girl won't wake potter, she was foolish" tom riddle sneered. Harry wanted to throttle the smirk off his face but he had to remain calm.  
"Oh yes she said you didn't ta-"

Tom riddle flew up into the air as Harry's eyes turned gold, his thoughts echoed around the room.  
 **"You'll pay for this, you are a coward Tom Riddle and cowards have no place in Salazar's blood line"** Riddle called for his snake but Harry stopped the snake in its tracks.  
 **" _SSSSSTOP"_** Harry's parseltounges ability had integrated into his magic so he could think what he wanted to speak.  
 **" _Salazar slytherin did not want to harm anybody, he thought muggleborns would not understand and offend the wizarding culture. He thought that purebloods were better suited to a hogwartsss education. How would he feel that his own snake had killed one?"_**

The snake looked at Harry and bowed his head, retreating into the wall. Riddle looked at the boy who commanded the Basilisk.  
"How can you do that, I am slytherins heir it bows only to me you filthy half-blood!" Harry snickered.  
 **"** **You never claimed the title riddle, I on the other hand have claimed mine, Heir to the great founders, you lose"** Riddle cried out, outraged at the thought of a twelve year old defeating him. He lunged for his wand but Harry pushed him back into wall and called for the basilisk.  
 **" _Mighty beasssst I need your tooth"_ ** The basilisk dropped a tooth in front of harry who picked it up. He didn't really know if it would work but it was the only weapon he had. He stabbed the diary with the fang, riddle burst into flames and blood poured out of the book itself. Harry fell back and gasped.

Ginny woke up from her unconsciousness to find Harry on the floor.  
"Harry!" she screamed, Harry turned to look at her and pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder. Harry kissed her forehead and pulled her up, together they left the chamber.


	3. The Aftermath

A/N _this is the font that Harry will write in_

When they got to Dumbledore's office, Ginny was engulfed by a tsunami of red heads. Harry stood back and let them hug their daughter. Eventually Arthur saw the boy and pulled him in for a chaste hug.  
"Thank you my boy, thank you oh so much for saving our daughter" Harry just nodded, Ginny pulled away from her family and went to hold Harry's hand. They never noticed the glare that Mrs Weasley sent them. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and smiled,  
"Thank you" Harry just nodded and Ginny turned to Dumbledore.  
"I'm sorry professor, I…." she trailed off, Dumbledore looked between Harry and Ginny and bean to formulate a plan.  
"I dare say that Voldemort has fooled older and wiser Miss Weasley, what has happened is no fault of yours" Ginny grimaced but said nothing. Harry stared at the headmaster in apprehension. He knew that Dumbledore had placed him with Dursley's and before his aunt took them away he knew that Dumbledore knew just how abusive they were. Needless to say he trusted Voldemort more.

Molly hugged her daughter and tried to lead her away into another room but Ginny began to cry when Dumbledore tried to stop Harry following her.

"No! I need him Professor he saved me I don't want him to leave me alone!" and then she wrapped her hands around Harry's waist, scared he would disappear if she let go. Everyone tried to get her to let go, except harry. He just hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head again. When she stopped crying he gently pried her of himself and looked her in the eye. His eyes conveying a silent promise that he would find her again and he grabbed her hand, placing it in George's. Mrs Weasley tied to grab her other hand but Harry stopped her and placed Ginny's other hand in Fred's. They understood what he meant immediately, Take care of her. So they did and together they pulled their distraught sister away from all the chaos. Harry of course stayed back to talk to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at the boy in interest and handed him a quill and parchment.

"So Harry my boy, how are you?" Harry stuck his thumb up to indicate he was okay.  
"You're pretty close to Miss Weasley."

 _We're friends_ he wrote Dumbledore said nothing but grabbed the diary.  
"Interesting you should find this…. One could say it was destiny" Harry shrugged, he never was a believer in destiny, you make your own way in life.  
"So how… did you know, you know about what this is?"

 _I have no idea what you mean professor, it's a diary isn't it?_

Dumbledore eyes twinkled as he sat down.  
"Of course it is my boy, ignore me"

 _Is that all professor?_

"Yes that will be all, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter and I hope we shall meet again" Harry shook his head and ran out the office, he stumbled around until he found Ron who had taken him to Ginny. He stayed there until they both fell asleep.

The next few days Harry had spent almost every day with Ginny and had somehow ended up sleeping in the same bed as her. Nobody objected due to how close the two were, well that was until petunia and Remus showed up. She had stepped into the room to find her nephew playing with Ginny's hair.  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER" she screamed, alerting everyone to her presence.  
"YOU DISSAPEAR, DEFEAT VOLDEMORT, SAVE GINNY AND THEN CORRUPT HER, WELL I NEVER!" Remus tried to calm her down but failed as she turned on him.  
"OH DON'T YOU START YOU WERE THINKING IT REMUS LUPIN!" that effectively shut him up. Petunia carried on her tirade before effectively breaking down into Remus's arms, for an unusually inefecionate women this was just too much. Harry climbed out of bed and hugged his aunt. We stopped he stepped back and twirled, as if to say 'look I'm fine.' She smiled at him and kissed his forehead before wiping away her tears and turning to the younger girl.  
"Oh Ginny dear, how are you?" Ginny looked down.  
"I'm a lot better, Madman Pomfery gave me some medicine and Riddle is dead, I'm just sorry Harry was dragged into this mess" Harry glared at her, she glared back and the adults looked at each other confused.  
"I don't care whether or not you got hurt you were dragged into it!" he just continued to glare at her and Remus burst out laughing.  
"Ginny, harry is annoyingly impulsive, even if he suspected you had a cold he would've shown up to take care of you. He cares about you, maybe you were scared that you would lose him but harry is stupidly careless I honestly don't think he would get hurt" they both looked down and were still blushing red as Remus said that Harry cared. Petunia smirked at them both, painfully reminded of Lilly and James.  
"Well, Remus and I are going to go and explore, we'll leave you two to it but do not leave this room." They both nodded and the adults left.

When school ended Ginny was forced to spend a hell of a lot of time at home and in therapy. Nightmares had plagued her dreams and the only time she could remember having a good night's sleep was when Harry had slept over. Unfortunately therapy and being effectively cut off from all her friends had left Harry out of the picture. The Twins had noticed and devised a plan, tired of seeing their sister fall. So they snook out in the middle of the night and had effectively kidnapped their little sister and Harry. They had taken them into town, to a little café.  
"Fred what the hell is going on?" he didn't answer and she began to get frustrated but her frustration went when she saw Harry, she dropped her brothers hand and ran to her best friend, flinging her arms around his neck.  
"Oh Merlin I missed you, what are you doing here?" he indicated towards George and they looked at the floor.  
"You two did this for me? Why" she asked.  
"Well you missed him" Said Fred  
"He saved you and you're his best friend" said George  
"It's not fair that you can't see him" Fred said again  
"Because mum put you in therapy."

"Besides he's better than therapy" they said in unison and the younger two blushed profusely. Fred and George handed the two some muggle money.  
"Harry, you have an hour to do what you want to do with her and bring her back before mum knows you two are gone" he nodded and the twins walked away. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her to a café, he pointed towards the desserts and Ginny told the seller what she wanted, a vanilla slice. Together they eat the slice in silence as the seller looked at them curiously.  
"You know i never properly thank you for saving my life" Ginny started but stopped when Harry shrugged, nonchalant.  
"It's a big deal Harry, you saved me."

 _You are my friend I did what anyone would do_

She just stared at him, like he'd grown a third head. He began to fidget and eventually threw his slice at her to distract her, she threw hers back and began to laugh. She laughed so hard she fell of her chair. Harry smiled at her warmly and helped her up. The shop owner smiled the two and walked over.  
"All right you two, I'm afraid it's time to go home" they nodded and looked down. They slowly walked out of the store, scared of the repercussions but the lady just smiled.

The rest of the hour Ginny talked and Harry listened, when it was eventually time to go home, Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and went to bed. It was the best night's sleep since she had entered the chamber.


	4. Third Year

When Ginny's second year came Harry and Ginny wrote to each other nearly every day. They loathed to admit it but the twins were right, they were basically an old married couple. They told each other everything with the exception of one thing, Harry's research on horcrux, Ginny knew nothing of what her best friend was doing. To be fair Harry didn't even know what he was doing, it was just Dumbledore had mentioned Horcrux and how the diary could possibly be one before backtracking his statement and Harry needed to know if this could help him defeat Voldemort. He wasn't stupid he knew that he was the one to defeat his parent's murderer. He just hoped he had the power too. So as quick as Ginny's second year it came it went, third year had a bit more drama. Sirius black had escaped Azkaban. Harry knew Sirius's story but there were far too many inconsistencies. For one what would he gain from joining Voldemort? Power, well he had that, money, he had that too and he and James were practically brothers, Peter Pettigrew on the other hand was a rat, literally. That was how Harry James Potter came to the conclusion that they must have swapped secret keepers. He smiled fondly as he remembered how he tracked the rat down, according To reports Sirius Black was trying to get in to Ron Weasleys dorm room and just what happened to be his preferred pet? A rat. A rat who had lived uncommonly long according to all three of Harry's Weasley friends. So he began to plan, he wrote to Fred and George and told them to kidnap the rat and floo over to his home where he and Amelia Bones were waiting.

The look on Peter's face when he was caught was priceless and when Amelia learnt how a mute boy whom everyone thought knew nothing of the magical world had somehow done what the ministry had failed well. She was shocked to say the least. With Harry's testimony they arrested Peter for crimes against magic, being an illegal animagus, murder and were trying to arrest him for a very slim case of child abuse. After all he had lived in disguise with children for the best part of thirteen years. Sirius had come forward and after a trip to st Mungo's was welcomed back with humble apologies and open arms. Harry was just glad that Sirius didn't judge him for his decision not to speak. If anything he loved the fact that his godson was so unique. So yeah it was safe to say that Harry was happy, he had a wonderful godfather, and an aunt who he was pretty sure had a thing for Remus and three amazing friends. Little did he know that everything he had come to trust would soon crumble. After all Voldemort wasn't the only one out to hurt the chosen one.


	5. The Twiwizard Tornument

A/N _this is the font Harry will wrote to his friends in_

 ** _This will be the font that harry will project his thoughts in_**

Harry potter never expected the knock on the door, he never expected for it to be Ginny, whom had begun her third year at Hogwarts. Ginny launched herself at harry.  
"They're going to tell you that you have to come to Hogwarts, you don't. You'll have to compete but you don't actually have to be at Hogwarts!" he looked at her, confused until someone else knocked at the door. He opened it to find the one person with whom he hated. Albus Dumbledore.

He let Dumbledore in, confused and glanced to where Ginny was hidden. He sat Dumbledore on the couch and went upstairs to get Lupin. The man followed him downstairs and sat across from his old headmaster.  
"Dumbledore, what do we owe you for this visit?" he asked, somewhat sarcastic. If Dumbledore found Lupin's comment offhanded he didn't comment.  
"I'm afraid that something has happened concerning young Harry here. You see as you may be aware Hogwarts will be hosting the twi-wizard cup this year, unfortunately instead of the three champions Harry's name came out of the cup" he said all this in a sad manner but Harry saw right through it. Deep down he was excited that maybe, just maybe he could manipulate the boy. Harry scribbled something down and handed it to Remus.  
The man laughed before turning to Dumbledore.

"I know what this entails Dumbledore and that Harry has to compete but we will discuss this and get back to you and where and with whom Harry shall be living. I hope that there will be a full scale investigation into who put his name into the goblet because I can say with one hundred percent certainty that it wasn't Harry. I'm sorry but we have to go, things to do and discuss." Dumbledore nodded and turned to leave.

When he left Remus turned to where Ginny was hiding.  
"It's okay Ginny, you can come out." When Ginny came out she pounced on Harry and gave him a hug.  
"I'm sorry about this Harry, I thought it was a joke or the twins or something but I questioned them on it and I know they didn't do this, look you really don't have to stay at Hogwarts, just because you have to compete does not mean that you have to stay there." Remus laughed at the teen.  
"Ginny breathe, look I know you kept Harry up to date on the rules on your letters but we have to discuss it with his aunt. I'm meeting her in about half an hour, will you two be okay on your own?" they both nodded and Remus left them alone.

The two teen sat in silence before Harry wrote something

 _How did you get here?_

She laughed at him.  
"I uh... apparated with Fred, he would've come in but he said he and George were going to cover for me." Harry nodded.  
"What do you want to do?" she asked. Harry shrugged  
 _I guess I wannna stay here and maybe go to Hogwarts a few before each task. It would be great to spend the year with you but I hate everything Dumbledore stands for and as long as he is headmaster I refuse to step foot in Hogwarts._

Ginny smiled, she knew his answer before she asked. Leaning her head on his shoulder she sighed  
"I hate to say it Hon but people seem to really hate you." They spent the rest of the evening watching TV (which still entranced Ginny) and telling his guardians what he wanted. They agreed.

It seemed that the first task was to face dragons, Harry who up until this point had evaded the media was staring at his dragon in despair. He knew Dumbledore would have something nefarious planned, he had been trying to get Harry to come to Hogwarts since the beginning. Alas Harry was just as stubborn as his father and had refused. He had come on the day of the first task and had hugged his family goodbye before entering the tent. So as he stood in front of his Hungarian Horntail he wished he had actually said bye. Nether the less he transfigured a table out of a rock and had worn fireproof clothes with Remus's face on the back. He had to represent someone right?

The dragon eyes him curiously and sniffed him, the crowd awed as Harry stood still with no fear. Eventually he sat back down and drank some tea. After a while the crowd got restless and Harry laughed, that would teach them to make him compete. He stood up and faced the dragons, using his magic to project his thoughts.  
 **Mighty beasssst. I stand here to tell you the truth, right now you are being used for the amusement of wizardssssss. One of your eggsssss isssssssss not real it isssssssss gold. May I with the humblest of kind may I take the fake egg?**

He chuckled at everyone's reactions. He was mute therefore not able to speak but he could also speak parselmouth. Most people thought that it was directly related to snakes but after careful reading and practising Harry found out that if you used enough magic it expanded to all reptiles. The dragon nodded and let him roam through her eggs. He pulled out the egg and showed it to the judges before entering the medical tent and promptly passing out.


	6. Hospital Wing

The uproar that followed the first task was catastrophic. Everyone had deemed it safe to turn on the boy they spent fourteen years looking for. He was dubbed as the next dark lord and the prince of darkness. The entirety of Hogwarts was split between helping the boy and exiling him.

Meanwhile whilst all the chaos was afoot Harry was sleeping peacefully in Madam Pomfrey's hospital. The nurse was in the middle of an argument with Dumbledore when Harry awoke.

"Dumbledore for the last time you will not be seeing his medical records!" She yelled. Dumbledore stamped his foot like an impatient child.  
"As a Hogwarts's student"  
"He's not a Hogwarts student" Fred shouted from Harry's bedside  
"Even if he was his legal guardians have explicitly said you are not allowed his records under any circumstances" George added. Dumbledore was about to argue back when McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder.  
"You need to leave Headmaster."  
"You're siding with them?" Dumbledore yelled.  
"This is not about sides and to say that is very immature. This is about the care and welfare of a fourteen year old boy who up until recently was presumed missing again to the world. Both things can be perfectly handled by the three Weasleys, who will be asked about why they kept their knowledge of Mister Potter a secret and Madan Pomfrey's until his guardians return." Dumbledore nodded and left.

When Madam Pomfrey realised harry was awake she turned to get him a glass of water.  
"Drink Mister Potter" he looked at the twins who nodded.  
"You can trust her Harry" at that Harry downed the glass. Poppy smiled, it was clear that Harry trusted them dearly.  
"Let's wake up Miss Weasley so we can examine you eh?" it was then that Harry noticed that Ginny was curled into his side. Harry looked stunned for a minuet  
"She refused to leave" Fred said. Harry shook her awake, when she opened her eyes she threw herself into him and hugged him.  
"Don't you dare do that to me again Harry James Potter!" she growled. Harry paled and the twins laughed, handing him a quill and parchment. He looked at them confused.  
"It worked the same as a pen and paper but our school isn't into muggle technology" he shrugged and wrote on the piece of paper.  
 _Please don't kill me!_

Ginny laughed  
"I won't… just don't do that again, you scared me you doof" she said punching his shoulder, he winced and Ginny turned pale.  
"Oh Merlin Harry I'm sorry!" he smirked  
 _its okay_

She just stared at him for a while before she realised where they were and jumped off the bed.  
"Sorry, you can check him out now" the elder woman smiled.  
"Seems like you were doing that just fine." The two youngest blushed.

When Madam Pomfrey was finished she explained the extent of his injuries.  
"Surprisingly you're not as hurt as I thought. You have a mild concussion from collapsing and hitting your head, you depleted your magical energy but that should be okay in a few days. You just need rest. Also since you have been unconscious for a while so we need to feed you up." Harry looked down. Harry just nodded and wrote down

 _Thanks._

It was half an hour later when Remus, Petunia and Sirius walked in. Sirius smirked when he saw Ginny and Harry had fallen asleep again.  
"Has she moved?" Fred laughed  
"She moved about half an hour ago when Pomfrey examined him but she fell asleep next to Harry when she was done." Petunia gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and went off to find said nurse and get a diagnosis.

Sirius and Remus sat down next to Harry.  
"He reminds me of James sometimes, I mean look at them. It like the time James got the flu and she refused to leave him" Remus laughed at his friend.  
"They are a lot alike aren't they?" the room then fell into silence as they stared at the two teens.

When Harry woke up again Ginny and the twins were gone, Only Petunia remained awake.  
"Hey Honey, how you feeling?"

 _I feel okay_

Petunia smiled at him warmly.  
"Good, now I swear if you do that again you will be grounded until the day I die."  
 _I'm sorry_

 _"_ It's okay" Petunia then watched as Harry slipped out of conciseness once again.


	7. The second task

When Harry was released he was told to stay at Hogwarts for a day or two so that Madam Pomfrey could make sure that his concussion wasn't fatal. Unfortunately for Harry he had to put up with everyone's stares and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. When he told Ginny the girl laughed  
"Only you would be annoyed at all the attention" she said, ruffling his hair. Harry groaned

 _Stop ruffling my hair!_

She grinned  
"Make me" he grinned and picked her up spinning her around  
"Harry Stoooop!" she squealed. Suddenly they both fell down laughing, Ginny was pushing herself up as her hair fell over her face and for a moment all Harry could think was that she was beautiful. He was about to say so when a voice made them spring apart.  
"If you're kissing my sister Potter-"Ginny blushed and Harry just lay there, dazed.  
"We weren't Ron, I swear" Ron grumbled.  
"Gin, Mum's here, I'm here to get you." He told her. Ginny looked at her brother and smiled  
"Sure, just let me take Harry to his relatives." Ron grew red and grabbed Ginny's wrist, Ginny yelped  
"Ron let go you're hurting me!" the elder Weasley tried to drag his sister away but she got her wrist free. Ron went to grab her again when Harry stopped him.

 **Calm down**

Ginny gasped  
"Harry you're not meant to be using magic!" he grimaced, feeling weaker.  
"Look Ron I'm going to take Harry to the hospital wing and then I can come to you and mum okay?" Ron was about to argue but stopped at Harry's glare.

After they got to the hospital Ginny had to explain to Petunia what had happened  
"Harry decided to project his thoughts even though it takes his magic to do so." Petunia began giving Harry a lecture on how she was going to give her grey hairs before her time. Harry sat through the lecture patiently before looking pointedly at Ginny. The two seemed to have a silent conversation before Ginny blurted out.  
"Fine he was doing it to stop Ron!" Petunia looked at Ginny curiously.  
"From doing what?" when she looked down Harry told Petunia what had happened. When she read what he wrote she was furious.  
"Looks like me and your mother will be having words on her son's behaviour" Ginny turned pale.  
"Honestly, Miss Evans you really don't have to! It'll just make everything tenser with Ron" Petunia sighed. She looked at the girl and conceded  
"Fine but I will be talking to Ron and telling him that he was wrong" Ginny paled even more but didn't argue. If anything Petunia would just make it worse but she could do nothing to dissuade the women.

Later that night Ron was getting a lecture from the twins, Harry had communicated what had happened and the twins were beyond furious. Ron was always a little ruff with Ginny but if Harry had to step in then he'd gone too far. The argument ended with Ron screaming that he was sorry.

Roughly a month after the accident with Ron the second task was afoot. Harry had spent night and day trying to figure out the eggs clue when a bushy haired witch suggested he try to hold it under water. He smiled and wrote down a thanks before taking the teens advice. He then spent the rest of the time trying to figure out what it meant. When he did he felt anger coursing through his veins. The only person that qualified for the thing he loved most was Ginny… and uh the twins because obviously he didn't love, love Ginny. Yet he knew it was Ginny when she didn't wake him up like she usually did on the morning of the task.

He stood at the foot of the lake and transfigured his clothes into a diving suit before Accio'ing a tank of oxygen. He laughed as his competitors used advanced magic whilst he used first year magic. He dived into the lake and began swimming, when he reached the bottom he saw all four hostages and tied Ginny free. He then waited for the other champions, Krum swam down and got the bushy haired girl that helped him with his egg. Hermione he remembered her name to be. Cedric got a pretty raveclaw girl he had been dating. The only one left was a little girl and if Harry was correct it seemed her champion wasn't coming. He began to untie her when he was attacked by mer-people. Harry flicked his wrist and pockets of air appeared around the mer-peoples face's. They began to choke and slowly receded as Harry shot up to the surface, carrying Ginny and the little girl. When he got to shore Ginny was pulled into towels as was the little girl. Harry was beginning to get his bearings when someone grabbed his face and kissed her cheek.  
"You saved er even though she waz not yours to save" he nodded meekly, still slightly disoriented. The French girl was taken away and before Harry knew it he was in the hospital tent, again. So much for not having to face the wrath of Madam Pomfrey.


	8. Eavesdropping

Later that week Harry, Fred, George and Ginny were walking around the darkened Hogwarts halls laughing. It was a nice change considering all week Ginny had been upset that her family were calling her a scarlet woman. In fact the most of Hogwarts had come to the conclusion that that her and Harry were an item, despite this Ron had took it one step forward and said she and Harry were sleeping together.  
"The thing he'll sorely miss? More like the thing he'll miss to do his bidding." Most people thought it was actually kind of cute that the little Weasley had found love in the mute boy. They of course denied it but no one believed them.

So laughter was a nice change, in fact Ginny was so busy laughing she never noticed how Harry kept glancing at her adoringly, it seemed neither did he to be honest. The twins noticed and were going to make a comment until they heard  
"Perfect Potter, who the hell does he think he is?" the stopped, that voice sounded so much like Ron's. Peering around the corner they saw the Weasley parents, Ron and Percy.  
"Don't worry Ronny, he won't be perfect when Dumbledore get a hold of him. Harry will fall for it hook line and sinker"  
"Yeah, when Dumbledore gets his trust he'll get access to his banks and we'll get our money."

Harry looked sick, turning on his heel he fled. Ginny ran after him as did the twins. The came to ahead when they found his locked door. They had filled in the planks on the plan and had spent all night trying to convince Harry they weren't apart of the plan. It took all night but Harry eventually let them in and he broke down in Ginny's arms.  
"Harry… please…" it took a while for Harry to calm down before a miracle happened. Ginny told the twins to leave them alone for a moment. Harry looked up at her and then for the first time in ten years he used his actual voice to utter the word.  
"H-hurt" his voice was broken and scratchy but Ginny gasped all the same.  
"You talked, oh Merlin, I need to get Fred and George!" Harry grabbed her  
"No-o Y-ou" Ginny nodded and sat down again.  
"You only want to talk to me?" she asked, feeling privileged. He nodded  
"Tr-us-t" he didn't say anything else but she got the message. He trusted her. She felt special, she didn't think he would physically talk with anyone else but even if he did she was happy he trusted her. She grabbed him a glass of water and made him drink it, when he did he got up and dusted himself off.

 _Thanks_

She nodded and let the twins in.  
"Harry, we need to go" Harry looked up.

 _Why?_

"Look Harry I love my family but I don't trust them and I hate what they're planning. You need to go home. Tell Petunia and the others that you don't wannna stay here. We'll keep the heat off from you" George said. Harry nodded and started grabbing all his things. He was the only one out of his family staying at Hogwarts anyway, Petunia was a muggle so she couldn't, Remus was away for the full moon and Sirius had been called away to deal with an urgent matter somewhere.

Fred and George took Harry out of Hogwarts through the Shrieking Shack. Harry nodded to Fred and George before turning to Ginny. The young teen threw her arms around Harry, crying slightly.  
"I'm sorry about our family Harry, I swear they will regret this"

 _It'll be okay Gin, I've gotta defeat Voldemort. Your family don't bother me_

"Yeah well it bothers me… just stay safe yeah" Harry was tempted to write I love you but instead opted for

 _You too, I'll be back for the third task… keep smiling Gin. See you soon_

And then he apparated home. Ginny stumbled back into her brothers arms.  
"You like him don't ya?" Fred asked, Ginny smiled  
"Yeah"  
"If it's any consolation, he feels the same" George told her. She smiled but said nothing as she turned to march down the tunnel. It felt like the easy times were gone now, only hard times lay ahead.


	9. The argument

The hardest part to being Harry potter is the knowledge that he had. He knew why he was targeted, the prophecy contributed to that. He knew why he was entered in the twiwizard cup, Voldemort needed him to be reborn. What he did not know is the reason why his best friend had written to him saying that she had been threatened with expulsion. So that's why, due to it being the Easter holidays he deemed it fit to go to the burrow and check on her.

His guardians were against it, the twins were against it, hell even he was against it but Harry needed to know why she had been threatened. So as he knocked on the burrows door it was perfectly reasonable to expect that he wouldn't be kidnapped and shoved into a barn. When he opened his eyes he was met with twin redheads.  
"Harry what are you doing here?"  
"What part of you need to stay low till the third task don't you get?" Harry huffed.  
 _I came to see Ginny._

The two smirked at his note and nudged each other.  
"Oh what business do you have-"  
"With our dear little sister?" Harry shrugged, nonchalant. The twins burst out laughing  
"The sooner-"Fred started before his mother cut him off.  
"Fred, George where are you?" the twins shoved him into a bale of hay. Molly found them hiding in the barn before promptly telling them that they had to de-gnome the garden. When she left Harry took this as his que to find Ginny.

How he got into the burrow without Mrs Weasley noticing is a feat that he never thought he would accomplish, never mind sneaking past all the bedrooms till he got to Ginny's. When he got there he found the teenage witch on her bed writing in her diary. He smirked, trying to find his voice but failing miserably, sure he had talked in front of her before but the thought of doing it again terrified him. So he just coughed, Ginny spun around with anger in her eyes until she realised it was.  
"Harry, you're here"

 _Of course._

She seemed disheartened that he wasn't speaking again but didn't comment, instead she punched him in the arm, grimacing at his bewildered expression.  
"You know if my mum catches you she'll take you straight to Dumbledore."

 _Look Gin, hiding from your family is tiring, I'll just tell them that I'm here and that way you don't have to lie._

Ginny just sighed  
"You don't have to, the twins and I… we don't mind." Harry shrugged and turned on his heel. He opened the door, only to find Mrs Weasley stood there, the boy who lived froze.  
"Harry honey, you really didn't have to sneak into the house" he glanced at Ginny who looked just as petrified as he did.  
"Harry dear, come on, let's get a good look at you and then we can get some meat on your bones" the woman went to hug him but he stepped back.  
"Harry dear are you okay?" Harry gulped

 _Uh… yes_

Molly just looked at the two youngest  
"Very well, well I think we should get some meat on your bones before Dumbledore comes." The room froze before Ginny erupted  
"You called Dumbledore?!" she screamed. Mrs Weasley looked taken aback  
"Yes, of course. Harry has been missing for a few weeks now and as Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts-"  
"He has no business with Harry, Harry told him that he would be there on the day of the third task!"  
"He ran away from Hogwarts"  
"Actually he left it with grace and dignity, he never ran!" Harry wanted to laugh as Ginny tried to defend him.

Harry looked between the two females and suddenly felt claustrophobic.  
"Mum, just let Harry go!" Ginny pleaded, her mother looked bewildered.  
"Why should I do such a thing!" a dark voice echoed from behind the door.  
"You owe it to him, you betrayed him" Fred said  
"You betrayed all of us!" George added. Harry felt chills, he had never seen the twins look so furious. Mrs Weasley blanched, she said nothing as George directed Ginny to pack a bag and Fred held her at wand point. When Mrs Weasley asked why, Fred told her what they had overheard and then Mrs Weasley said something that shattered Harry's world.  
"He deserves it, he is famous for being in the right place with a mud blood mother. He has to be the richest man in the wizarding world, what we were going to take wouldn't even make a dent in his fortune besides he's a mute and pathetic, how would he defeat him?" at thus Fred became enraged and shoved his mother against a wall.  
"You are not a Weasley, hell you're barely a person and you WILL be letting us walk out of here and you will not follow or so help me, I will kill you!" the twins then grabbed Harry and Ginny by the wrists and dragged them out of the room.

They were halfway down the lawn when they ran into Albus Dumbledore.  
"Harry My boy" he started before Harry cast a stunning spell on him, the Weasleys looked at him in amazement, he Shrugged and grabbed Ginny, who was carrying a suitcase before dragging her out the house and into a muggle populated area. The twins eventually caught up with them.  
"Bloody hell what did we just do?" Fred exclaimed. The siblings started arguing but Harry ignored them and instead tried to calm down.

Ginny who had noticed Harry's hyper-active breathing poked the twins  
"Guys…." The twins followed her gaze and walked over to the boy wizard.  
"Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked.

 _Yeah, just shocked. I don't say this often enough but I'm bloody glad you three are on my side!_

The Weasleys laughed and Ginny took Harry's hand and kissed him on the cheek  
"Come on, let's go home"


	10. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
